Falling for You, Over and Over
by AznMistress
Summary: **HIATUS** Since he left, Aya Tanaka hasn't been friends with any other boy; and may never trust men again. What happens when someone slowly comes into her life, and apparently is that boy? Fuji x OC though maybe OC badminton team X Seigaku Boy Regulars . **HIATUS**
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is AznMistress, and I'm not used to writing fanfics at all, so please bear with me! This is my second trial (my first was an epic-fail), so I hope it's readable! Italics are thoughts of the characters. This is supposed to be a Fuji x OC fanfiction, and I hope you guys all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own POT, or, but I claim ownership of my OC badminton club members.

**Chapter 1 **

"Aya, we're almost there!" Hikari Sato yells, while the Aya Tanaka turns her head around; her hair swishing around her, merely nods, and then drifts back off into space. Hikari sighs, as she starts to talk to the rest of the badminton team, which was made up of eight people. Aya once again gazes at the blue sky; it was a pretty shade of blue that day, and Aya's straight face told the rest of the team that her mood was steady. Just moments ago, her straight poker face was a mixture of emotions, probably since the whole team had been stuck in the bus for 2 hours straight. All that energy bottled inside of Aya probably made her feel very awkward; like the other girls. Flipping through her mp3 player, Aya skims through, looking for her most recent favorite song, tapping the play button. The melancholy music was beautiful, and Aya was content with her life. She put the song on loop mode, and was indeed happy; her lips were curving upward. _Finally! Time to relax. If there weren't badminton court to practice on, I wouldn't have even GONE on this trip…that stupid mother, forcing me to come here. I mean, visiting Sakuno-chan is fun, though I hope she's gotten over her stuttering. It's been a long time since we took piano lessons with each other; she was a very talented player. Plus, her family owns the BEST hotel around; it's always the one with the most customers (thank god it's got so many buildings that it's never crowded)! Who knows what could happen...mental note to self. Thank Hikari for getting the rest of the badminton team to come with me. I feel bad for them now, all those people having to sacrifice themselves so I can go to the beach and play badminton. That stupid mother…_

*Flashback*

"Aya Tanaka? It's past 12 already! Get out of bed!" Mika Tanaka called out to her daughter, who gave no response. Mika Tanaka marched upstairs, and knocked on the door. Moments later, she starts pounding on the door, which abruptly swung open. Aya groaned loudly, as she glared at her mother. Apparently, she just woke up. Mika narrowed her eyes, jabbed her finger at the family room, and went back downstairs. Aya sighed as she clopped down the stairs after her mother and plopped on the couch. There was a visible frown on her face. A bulging vein only complemented the sleepwear and the bed head— it was obvious that she in a pretty crabby mood.

"What, mother?" Aya said, rolling her eyes while pouting at her mother. Mika sighed as she looked at her daughter. _What was wrong with her Aya? Her long bleach blonde hair accented her sapphire blue eyes, and she was pretty sure her daughter's figure was pretty…not only did she do badminton, but she danced as well. If only Aya would show a man her smile, surely, he'd fall for her. There hasn't been a guy in her life after him…_

"Aya dear, I was um… wondering how's school?" Mika asked her daughter, who replied with her normal "You're kidding me" stare. Holding her gaze, Mika raises her eyebrows, and Aya gave up.

"Just get to the point, mother," she replied, her response dripping with annoyance, her sapphire blue eyes had a icy look in them…she was sooner or later going to lose her cool.

"Alright then, so Aya, isn't it about time, to, you know…find…" her mother nervously said and enunciated each word for Aya, who in return half-listened.

"Find what?" Aya's quick response surprised her mother; her eyes were closed, and she was probably listening to upbeat music since she was bobbing her head. _Surely, she ought to know that as her last year as a middle school student; she should be at least becoming acquaintances with boys. The last time she ever had a guy friend was when she was a little girl, not even in elementary school. What happened, Aya?_

"Isn't it obvious, and take out those earphones when I'm talking to you," her mother ordered her, as she reluctantly took her precious earphones out of her ears.

"Mother, you…you wouldn't be trying to tell me to get a BOYFRIEND…are you?" Aya questioned her mother, who looked away from Aya; Mika always looked away when Aya got to the point. A flush arose on Aya's face as she realized her mother's hopes…and how she couldn't please her mother.

"MOTHER! You know how I don't like guys; and I'm NOT going to get a boyfriend," Aya scoffed and stomped out of the room, leaving her mother with her head in her arms. _When is Aya going to accept the opposite gender? At this rate, all her secret admirers (well I do believe that Aya would have secret admirers) would be too scared to even go near her._

*End of Flashback*

_Hmph. Men; I detest them; I hate them, so what? What the hell was Mother thinking anyways; she knows that I haven't been friends with any boys since him. It's a pity that I don't remember anything about him, only the events that happened with him. Mother said that that part of my memory was erased…but I obviously don't know the right answer. _Aya thought when Nami's head suddenly popped out from the seat in front of her.

"Tanaka- buchou?" she calls out to Aya, who was in a world of her own, reminiscing her past. Nami looks at her for a while, seeing Aya had heard her. _She must be in her own little world again….Tanaka-buchou…_ Nami thought.

"Un?" Aya replied to her friend, her eyes still closed. She didn't want to leave her utopia of the past just yet. It was the time where the boy first met her; they were in the same tennis class. Aya had her pink tennis racket while he had his; their first encounter was a precious memory for Aya. _Oh… that's right. I haven't played tennis since then._

"Um, we arrived the hotel, I think everyone is waiting for you to get off," Nami told her captain, as she grabbed her bags.

"Thanks for waiting, Nami," Aya replied, flashing her smile that only her teammates have seen, since Him.

"No problem, thanks for bringing me Tanaka-buchou," Nami told Aya, a small smile on her face. Nami Suzuki was the only first year in the badminton club AND the badminton team; so naturally, all her sempais were extremely friendly to her.

"Oi, can you hurry it up, Aya? We've been ANXIOUSLY waiting! I don't know about you, but SOME people are DYING to go swimming!" Hikari yelled at her friend, who was sitting on her duffel bag, pouting at her friend. The rest of the teammates laughed, except for Sasame. Her lips were still slightly frowning, but her eyes were laughing. Sort of. Nami hopped down the steps, while Aya thanked the driver and got off.

"Aya –chan!" Sakuno called out to Aya, who waved back at her. Sakuno was running to them from the hotel, her long brown braids streaming out behind her. _Still the_ _same as always, huh. _Aya thought, when Sakuno finally reached them.

"Hi! My name's Sakuno Ryuuzaki. Pleased to meet you!" Sakuno says, bowing slightly to the group. Aya gives her a small encouraging smile, while the rest of the team murmurs "hello" or "nice to meet you". Aya looks around, thinking it's about time for the introductions.

"So everyone knows that's Sakuno, her fathers the one who owns this hotel and graciously let us live in it. Sakuno, that's Hikari Sato, Nami Suzuki, Akane Kimura, Sasame Watanabe, Saika Mori, and Midori Kobayashi," Aya tells Sakuno, pointing at each person when she said their name.

"Hi everyone! I think it's about time to go into the hotel and relax!" Sakuno stated as she and the rest of the badminton team started walking toward the Ryuuzaki hotel.

"Guys, these are the room assignments, please put your belongings in your room, then you may do whatever you like, and everyone, thank you for coming!" Aya told her friends as she read the list.

**~Room Assignments~**

1205: Aya Tanaka & Akane Kimura

1207: Saika Mori & Midori Kobayashi

1209: Hikari Sato & Sasame Watanabe

1211: Nami Suzuki & Sakuno Ryuuzaki

Akane and Aya smiled at each other; they were close friends; and being Captain and Vice-captain made them even closer. Saika and Midori looked at each other and merely nodded. Hikari started to pout, while Sasame muttered under her breath.

"Che," she said, walking to the room. Hikari wanted to start a fight with her, but knowing Sasame's strength, she backed off, pissed. _I hope Hikari and Sasame will be alright_. Aya hoped as she read the final pairing of the list. Nami gave Sakuno a small smile, who waved at her.

**10 minutes later**

"To the beach!" Hikari yelled, as she ran on the sand, already having her bikini on. The rest of the girls followed, all in different colored swimsuits. Other than Aya. She was in a lavender summer dress, and she looked stunning. She felt immensely sleep, for some reason. _Gah, I want to sleep….hm…._ Aya thought as she instantly laid down on the sand, and fell asleep. Like a beautiful princess, she slowly went to her utopia, to find her prince.

* * *

"Oi, Echizen, want to play cards," Momoshiro calls out to his teammate who shakes his head no, drinking his can of grape ponta.

"Nya, ochibi! Don't be a party pooper!" Eiji calls out, ruffling Echizen's hair as he tosses his Fila hat to Momo.

"…Momo-sempai. Give me my hat back," Ryoma states, giving a glare at both Eiji and Momo before exchange a sly smile. Eiji and Momo toss the hat around, our of Ryoma's reach.

" Oh snap!" Eiji yelled, as he missed the final toss, and Ryoma smirked.

"Mada mada da…" Ryoma started to speak as Fuji caught the hat. His lips formed an O, and smiled a warm smile at Echizen, then tossed it back to Momo. Ryoma glared at Fuji, and returned staring at the sempais who now had his hat.

"Catch," he told Momo, with his usual soft, gentle voice. Momo and Eiji both gave him a smile from ear-to-ear, while Ryoma tried to retrieve his hat.

"Momoshiro. Give Echizen his hat back. Eiji, shouldn't you be more responsible as a sempai?" Tezuka asked, while Momoshiro and Eiji obeyed, and returned Ryoma's hat back.

"Domo, Tezuka-buchou," Ryoma told Tezuka, who looked briefly at him, then started talking to Oishi again.

"Nya, Oishi! When are we going to arrive at Ryuuzaki-chan's hotel? It's been hours!" Eiji complained to his partner. Oishi shrugged, and Eiji's lips turned into a frown and started to pout.

"14 minutes and 20 seconds," Inui stated, pushing his glasses up with his finger, "From the point where are now, we should be arriving in less than 15 minutes; my data never lies." While the rest of the team was chatting, Fuji slowly reached for his bag, and got his photo album of her, which he always carried around. _It's been a long time since I've seen you, _Fuji thought, as he lightly touched the pictures. A girl with bleach blonde hair and blue eyes was holding her pink racket, while Fuji was holding his; the girls vibrant smile was beautiful, like an angel. _I haven't seen a smile as beautiful as hers since she left. I wish I had more things to remember her than just photos…Okaa-san said that she doesn't remember who I am anymore. I remember her, every single moment is photographed…except her name. _ Fuji thought to himself as he looked at the girl.

"Fujiko! What are you looking at?" Eiji jumps at Fuji who instantaneously closes the album.

"Saa…nothing, Eiji," Fuji answers, and Eiji looks at him in disapproval.

"Fuji! Come on! Show me your album!" Eiji glomps on Fuji, and started to pester him.

"Fssh…Eiji-sempai. Could you quiet down?" Kaidoh asks Eiji who sighs, and let Fuji off the hook. _I thought I saw Fujiko looking at pictures of him and a girl when they were younger. I'm sure of it. _ Eiji thought to himself as his glances at Fuji once more, before talking to Oishi. Everything was mostly normal for the rest of the ride there; Ryoma drank all of his ponta and demanded Momo to buy him some when they get to the hotel, Kaidoh looking through his bag to make sure all his bandanas were there, Eiji was asking a barrage of questions to Oishi, who was half listening while reading his book about fish. Tezuka and Inui were talking, while Inui was taking data on the group.

"Oji-san, is that the Ryuuzaki hotel?" Oishi asked suddenly, seeing several tall buildings not far away.

"That's it, to the right are the tennis and badminton courts, the left is an Auditorium, and we are driving on the route along the beach," the driver told them, as Inui was writing everything down.

"Oi, Eiji-sempai! Are those GIRLS on the beach?" Momo asked excitedly, looking out of his window, seeing a bunch of girls on the beach. (A/N: Momo's just interested at making new friends..NO PERVERTED THOUGHTS…)

"Eh, your right Momo! Teehee! More new friends! I can't wait to meet them, right Fujiko!" he called out to Fuji, who was on his phone, looking at pictures of the bleach blonde again.

"FUJIKO!" Eiji yelled in Fuji's face who jerked up in surprise, then smiled at Eiji. "Fujiko...let me see YOUR PHONE! Or that photo album you're hiding from us!" Eiji told Fuji, holding his hand out. Fuji puts on a sadistic smile and the whole car's mood changed. Inui's ears perked up at the phrase "hidden photo album", and started to write in his notebook. Eiji's insides started to turn a bit. _Maybe it was wrong to ask him to give his phone….but it's not my fault! I swear to god he was looking at pictures….geez._

"There's nothing interesting on my phone, and you seem pretty interested in my photo album too," Fuji told him, holding out his phone to Eiji. Eiji started to reach out for it, then saw the change in Fuji's eyes. Usually, they seemed calm and gentle, but now, they were daggers, glaring at Eiji, as if they were hitting him. The menacing aura Fuji created scared Eiji, who took his hand back and looked away, trying to escape from the evil.

"N-never mind then!" Eiji says, frantically trying to start a conversation, as Fuji's aura dies down. Ryoma, however also saw a flash of a picture on Fuji's phone, and the blur was blue and a color that was almost white.

"Fuji-sempai, I also saw a flash of something blue and a color almost white, can I see the picture?" Ryoma asked Fuji, with a smirk on his face. Fuji had a look of surprise on his face but got his phone out again and gave it to Ryoma. Ryoma's smirk grew wider but then, a look of horror came upon his face.

"Nyaa, ochibi! What's the picture?" Eiji asked genuinely, a face filled with curiosity. The rest of the team looked over at Echizen who was still in shock.

"…Fuji-sempai. I didn't know you liked looking at two very small dancing chibi blueberries with a almost white background…." Ryoma stated as the rest of the team had looks of surprise. _I'm not going to let you see those pictures, hehe._ Fuji thought to himself as he retrieved his phone.

"I think it's very cute. There's also an apple version, it's my favorite," Fuji told the rest of the team who went back to their own conversations.

"Eh, we're here! Everyone, get your bags!" Oishi called out to the team, who listened to him. Tezuka thanked the driver for the ride, as the rest of the team nodded and smiled.

* * *

"Sakuno, your other friends are here!" Her father called and Sakuno jumped up.

"Oh snap…I forgot about them…"Sakuno jumped up, and frantically ran to the nearest changing room. She was NOT going to greet the Seigaku Boy Regulars in a swim suit. Never. In. Her. Life. Putting on her summer dress, she dashed to the front of the hotel, to greet them.

"Hi sempai-tachi…..hi Ryoma," she said to the regulars.

"Nyaa! Hi!" Eiji told her with his normal smile.

"Fshh," Kaidoh said, and Sakuno nodded, taking a guess that that was his hello.

"Hello, Ryuuzaki-chan," Fuji stated the way he normally talks.

"Um….hello, thanks for inviting us," Oishi thanked Sakuno who told him it was her pleasure.

"Good afternoon, Ryuuzaki-san," Tezuka said in his usual, serious tone. Ryoma was looking at other places, forgetting to greet Sakuno. Eiji then nudged him and pointed in Sakuno's direction, which Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"…..hmph," Ryoma muttered, as he walked toward the lobby. Sakuno suddenly felt a twinge of pain, and sighed. She lead the rest of the team into the lobby, where they got their Room assignments, and Sakuno went back to the beach.

**~Room Assignments~**

1206: Tezuka & Fuji

1208: Oishi& Eiji

1210: Inui& Kaidoh

1212: Echizen & Momoshiro

Tezuka read off the assignments while the rest of the people went to put their things away, and the moment their bags touched the floor, they all popped out to listen to the captains orders.

"….Today's a free day. Do as you wish," Tezuka told the team who burst back into their rooms to get their things. Momo and Eiji grabbed their swimming trunks, as they both smiled.

"Are you meeting those girls too, Eiji-sempai?" Momo asked, while Eiji vigorously nodded, telling Oishi to hurry up. Kaidoh was already training towards his "endless stamina" goal, while Inui was jogging off to the local supermarket, getting "ingredients" for his special juices. Ryoma challenged their captain for a match, so they both were warming up, which left Fuji.

"Nyah! Fujiko! Are you going to meet those girls with us? Oishi's tagging along, since we are going to play beach volleyball later!" Eiji exclaimed while Fuji shook his head no. Eiji looked disappointed, but left to run off with Momo and Oishi. Fuji looked around his room with Tezuka, and plopped on his bed, reaching for the photo album. _Okaa-san said that the car accident made both of us forget. Do you remember me? Yumiko wouldn't tell me what your name was either…..and Yuuta ignores me every time I ask about you. It worries me very much that I don't know your name. _Fuji thought to himself as he put his album back in the hidden compartment of his suitcase, and went outside for a walk.

* * *

"Ryuuzaki-chan!" Hikari called out, as Sakuno dashed back to her friends!

"Ano, sorry everyone, I had to greet my other friends that I invited," Sakuno explained while only Hikari was listening. Sakuno looked at the other badminton members and sighed. _I guess making friends is still a challenge for me. Tomo-chan….why couldn't you've come?_ Sakuno thought to herself.

*Flashback*

"You're inviting Aya onee-chan AND the tennis team to your fathers hotel? LUCKY! And it's not only ONE but TWO weeks with Ryoma-sama and sempai-tachi!" Tomoka yelled out in the café, as Sakuno winced at the noise level.

"H-hai…." Sakuno replied, then looked at her best friend again. "Do you want to come, Tomo-chan?" Sakuno asked eagerly, since the only person that would most likely talk to her was Aya, and she was bNamiging her badminton team, so the chances of them catching up are slim.

"Ah, gomen, Sakuno-chan, I'm supposed to watch my brothers most of the summer! My parents would NEVER let me have two weeks off, since they both work. Gomen nassai!" Tomoka apologized to Sakuno.

"It's alright…." Sakuno told her best friend, as she sighed, wondering if she would have anyone to talk to during those two weeks"

*End of Flashback*

"Ryuuzaki-san, are you alright? You've been spacing out for a while," Akane asked Sakuno, a worried look on her face. Sakuno nodded, and gave a smile to Akane. _Kimura-sempai is very pretty. Her voice is very melodic. _Sakuno thought, when her thoughts were interrupted.

"Kimura-sempai!" Midori called out, as she was running towards the two, her long green hair billowing in the air. Akane raised her head in surprise after seeing two long green pigtails, while Sakuno looked away….it's not like Kobayashi-sempai wanted to talk to her.

"What's wrong, Midori-chan?" Akane asked her fellow teammate who was panting slightly, since she had just quite a distance.

"DoyouhuffandRyuuzaki-" Midori asked, trying to catch her breath and ask the questionat the same time; however, neither of the two understood her. Sakuno raised her eyebrows and looked at Midori strangely, while Akane patiently waited for her to calm down.

"Do you and Ryuuzaki-san want to play beach volleyball with us?" Midori asked the two again, this time fully understanding what Midori asked.

"Hm….Let's have a fun match then, Midori-chan," Akane said, while an evil flicker came through her eyes. Midori frowned and started to pout for a while, then the two teammates burst into laughter; it was obvious that they knew each other very well.

"I'll pass, Kimura-sempai, Kobayashi-sempai, thanks for asking," Sakuno replied, walking off in the other direction. The two teammates looked at each other and went back to the volley ball courts.

"Midori-chan! Akane! Hurry up!" Hikari called out, while they were waiting.

"Nyah, how much longer do we have to wait? Plus, you haven't even introduced yourselves yet!" Eiji cried out, while Oishi was in mother-hen mode, trying to calm him down. Momo was just standing there, waiting impatiently. He too, was like Eiji, but he wasn't trying to give a bad image to the girls.

"What happened to Ryuuzaki-san?" Hikari asked, since she only saw Akane and Saika.

"EH? That's where Sakuno-chan went! Let me get her! SAKUNO-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Eiji cried out, running in the direction where Akane and Midori just came from. Everyone else sweat dropped, and Oishi apologized for the inconvenience. Oishi chatted with Momo, while the badminton was talking amongst themselves…somehow not realizing that their captain wasn't there.

* * *

"Saa, the beach is really beautiful," Fuji said to himself, while walking on the sand, smiling as usual. The sun was slowly setting, and the different colors mixed together looked amazing. The pink at the top mixing into the blue that swirled into the orange that somehow mixed into the different shades of purple.

"I knew I should have brought my camera," he murmured as he gazed at the setting sun. Then walked away, thinking about the bleach blonde. _I really do with that I knew her name…I would like to see her again…_ Fuji was lost in his thoughts, when he suddenly tripped over something.

"Saa, I better watch out next time, eh?" Fuji said to himself, then his eyes widened. A beach blonde was currently sleeping, her long locks of hair around her, and the lavender dress still. Her face was fairly white, and her lips were rosy pink. _She looks just like the girl in the photos…it couldn't be….would it? _Fuji thought to himself, gently holding a lock of her hair.

_I felt something that touched me, then it seemed to have tripped over me. I hope they are okay. Then there was empty silence, and I felt the person running their fingers through my hair. Kami-sama…I wonder if this is a dream; I hope it is, and that it's him, whose running his fingers through my hair, whispering his feelings to me._ Aya thought as she slept, her lips curving into a slight smile. Fuji looked at and smiled a genuine smile, seeing her lips moving upward.

"Eh, it's raining, I better go back….I guess I'll bring you back to my room, I'm sure Tezuka wouldn't mind," Fuji thought, while he tried piggy back her, but Aya kept on snuggling deeper into the sand. "Saa…it can't be helped," Fuji murmured, as he carried her bridal style on the way back to his room.

* * *

"SAKUNO-CHAN!" Eiji called out, finally catching up to Sakuno. She turned around, with a small frown on her face, but she quickly replaced that with a smile. She didn't want to make her sempais upset.

"Eiji-sempai," Sakuno whispered, as she fake smiled. Eiji put on a pout, and then continued to talk to her.

"Why won't you play beach volleyball with us? It'll be fun! Oh sorry, wait a minute," Eiji protested, then picked up his ringing phone.

"Oishi! What's up?"

"Eiji, it's starting to rain,"

"EHHHHH! Your right, nyahhh! No fun!"

"Bring Ryuuzaki-chan back to the hotel with you, okay?"

"I will Oishi! Bye!"

Eiji hung up, as he grabbed Sakuno's hand and rushed back to the hotel, while Oishi and Momoshiro walked back with the badminton team in silence, and met up with Eiji and Sakuno in the hotel. Walking into the lobby, they found Kaidoh forcefully rejected being Inui's guinea pig in drinking his new drink, Inui's Super Deluxe Version of Penal Tea, and waited for the rest of the tennis team.

* * *

Ryoma and Tezuka just finished their match, Tezuka won 7-6. They both took their towels and wiped the sweat off their faces, and drank water.

"You're still strong, but you still have room for improvement, buchou. Mada mada dane," Ryoma called out to his captain, as they were walking back in the rain.

"…..Yu dan sezu ni ikou," Tezuka replied, his face showing no emotion.

* * *

Fuji finally got back inside the hotel, and was currently walking toward his room. Holding the girl, he carefully inserted the key, and went inside his room. Apparently, he had forgotten to turn off the air -conditioning, and it was freezing. The bleach blonde suddenly whimpered and snuggled closer to Fuji, causing Fuji to chuckle.

"Maybe it was a good idea to leave the air-conditioning on," he said, as he gently placed the unknown girl on his bed, and placed the blanket on her. He swiftly took out his camera, and snapped a couple pictures of her, then went down to the lobby; he was guessing the rest of the regulars haven't eaten dinner yet.

**End of Chapter 1**

I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Constructive criticism is welcomed! Please review!**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! This is AznMistress! I'd like to thank EVERYONE who either favorite/reviewed/story alerted (does that make sense?) my story! I'm glad that you like it! I'M SO SORRY THAT I FORGOT TAKASHI LAST TIME! GOMEN! He'll be in Room 1214. If there's anything else that I made an error on, please tell me via review or P.M. me. Also, since this fic seems like an OC team X Seigaku Regulars fanfic, I'll change it to that. Thanks again, everyone! Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, and I claim ownership for all of my OC badminton characters.

Chapter 2

"FU-JI-KO!" Eiji yelled as Fuji nonchalantly walked towards the Seigaku regulars. The rest of the regulars glanced near Fuji's direction, since he was the last one of the regulars. _I wonder who those people are…_ Fuji thought, as he saw a group of 7 girls huddled in a corner, whispering amongst them, not paying any attention to the Seigaku regulars. What they didn't realize, was that they had been stared at for a very long time by the rest of the tennis regulars. Fuji started to chuckle to himself, as he sadistically thought how he could tease all the regulars.

"I'm COLD!" pouted Hikari, as she was frantically rubbing her arms, trying to get warmer. Apparently, a t-shirt and capris wasn't enough to keep Hikari warm. Sasame muttered under her breath, and instantaneously, a cold war was starting. Hikari raised her eyebrows, and Sasame glared at her, while Saika and Midori were trying to coax the two to calm down.

"Sasame; stop trying to get Hikari pissed, she's already freezing, like the rest of us. Hikari; can't you settle down? Even Nami-chan's more mature than you are, and you should act as her sempai," Akane said solemnly, while the two girls glared at each other and mumbled something like sorry. Sakuno was huddled by herself, in her corner, in her world. _Why am I so weak? It's not like Ryoma's ever going to like me….but I really like him._ Sakuno was thinking to herself, when Nami tapped her on the shoulders.

"You're really quiet," said Nami, with a small smile on her face, trying to know the girl who was friends with Tanaka-buchou. Sakuno glanced at her roommate and shrugged; they weren't that close. She waved bye to the other girls and started to head back, when Sasame called out to her.

"Oi, Ryuuzaki-san," Sasame asked Sakuno, who looked petrified; Sasame's usual violet eyes seemed to glare at Sakuno with hate, but really, they were full of worry. Sakuno's brown eyes widened, chills running down her back. _Watanabe-san's glare is even scarier than Kaidoh-sempai's. Ano, they're scary_. Sakuno thought as she looked away, as Sasame started to speak again.

"Where's Tanaka-buchou?" she asked Sakuno, who shrugged while looking off in another directions. The rest of the team perked up at the thought of their captain; where was Aya?

"I haven't seen Aya-chan since we were walking on the beach," Midori whispered, barely audible by the rest of the team. Worried looks were all among the group, wondering what could've happened to Aya. Meanwhile, the boys were starting to talk with Fuji; he came down quite late, and they were all hungry for dinner.

"Fuji, you are late," Oishi said, as his stomach growled loudly. Eiji vigorously nodded, he too, was starving.

"Fuji-sempai, why were you late? Was it a GIRL?" Momo teased his sempai, whose smile grew bigger. _Perfect timing, Momo. _Fuji thought evilly, as he sadistically looked at the rest of his teammates. Ryoma smirked, as he was the only one who knew the reason to why Fuji was late. As Fuji opened his mouth to answer, Ryoma answered for him.

"Where's the bleach blonde now, Fuji-sempai?" Ryoma asked aloud, while the rest of the regulars' eyes popped. Fuji, with a girl?

"Saa, so you saw, Ryoma?" Fuji asked him, who shrugged his shoulders, while drinking more ponta. The team glanced from Ryoma, to Fuji, back to Ryoma. What was going on between the two?

"Maybe I did, mada mada dane," Ryoma told his sempai, as his finished his ponta. He slowly got up and walked toward the direction where the soda machines were. Sakuno looked longingly at Ryoma, her long time crush, blushed and then looked somewhere else. She could feel the stares from Aya-chan's friends, and they made her squirm. Nami looked at Ryoma and back at Sakuno. _It seems that Ryuuzaki-chan really likes this "Ryoma" person. He seems like an arrogant person to me… I wonder why someone would like him. But he is pretty good looking…wait…what are you thinking, Nami?_ Nami thought to herself, her face slightly flushed at the thought of thinking the Prince of Tennis was good looking.

"Fujiko, did you REALLY meet a girl?" Eiji asked anxiously, trying to see if the tensai did get a girlfriend…or at least MET a girl. Fuji chuckled, and gave an evil smile.

"Saa, I did. And answering your question, Ryoma, She's in my room right now," Fuji told the large group. Every single mouth dropped, other than Tezuka, who's expression looked even more serious, and Inui, who was frantically writing his data. The badminton girls who were talking amongst themselves suddenly all glared at Fuji. They were positive that he had captured Aya…er…well…taken her away.

"Oi. You with the weird eyes that are like closed but not closed and that sadistic smile with brown hair. What did you do with Ay-the bleach blonde?" Sasame interrogated Fuji, who cocked his head slightly, amused by the fact that all the girls were slightly glaring at him. Especially Sasame, the rebel. Her purple eyes had a fire dancing in them, and they made Fuji all the merrier.

"I didn't really do anything with her, all I did was carry her bridal style all the way back to my room," he told Sasame, trying to provoke her, and the other girls. Sasame didn't JUST get provoked, you could see a word on her forehead, "KILL".

"RAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sasame yelled, as she flipped the table over, causing everyone in the lobby to look at the commotion. Fuji's eyes popped open; he hadn't been expecting a reaction like this.

"Sasame-sempai. Please calm down," Nami pleaded, as she tried to get a hold of her sempai's arm. Sasame shook her off, and Nami went flying into a certain regular.

"Gomen nassai!" Nami cried out, as she bowed down to the regular.

"Eh, it's okay. Nothing's wro-WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT, LITTLE GIRL? DON'T MESS WITH ME! BURNING!" Kawamura yelled out, as Fuji handed him a tennis racquet. Sasame blinked, and then smirked, liking the thought of having an opponent.

"RAHHHHHHHHHHHH LET'S GO!" Sasame roared, as the whole hotel seemed to slightly shake.

"BRING IT ON! BURNING!" Kawamura yelled after Sasame, which REALLY caused the hotel to shake. The hotel maids were extremely mad now, and made the two athletic teams stand outside, to avoid any more "danger". Sasame and Kawamura continued their "yelling contest" outside, and the rest of the team tried to avoid getting close.

"You're the one called Fuji, right?" Akane asked Fuji, who nodded, and smiled evilly, "Get that yelling freak over there to grab Sasame's shoulders, and shake her till she calms down," she told Fuji, and the guys all stopped in their tracks.

"You want Taka-san to come in contact with that black haired girl?" Oishi asked in a worried tone, afraid that Kawamura would get hurt by her.

"It's one of the only ways to calm her down; usually, we can calm her down…but this time…she's...a little...out of control," Akane explained, her emerald green eyes filled with utter seriousness.

"Is there any other way? I don't like the idea of Taka-san grabbing and shaking her shoulders...since he'd be out of burning mode...while the other girl still is freaking out …." Oishi's voice trailed off, while the badminton girls burst into laughter.

"I think Sasame..err…you guys would call her Watanabe-san...but anyway, she would be more against the idea; she's has a similar attitude with men like buchou; both buchou and Sasame hate men," Saika said, laughing. The boys were completely confused, while the girls were laughing and trying to calm Sasame down.

Aya Tanaka was lying down in a bed. The drizzle outside was pit pat-ing on her window, and the wind was cool to its touch. Aya yawned, and slowly climbed out of the bed. Rubbing her eyes, she looked around the room; but, it WASN'T her room.

"Ano, did I go inside the wrong room…but then, the card wouldn't let me in…Kami-sama…where in the world AM I?" Aya asked herself, as she looked around. She was still wearing her lavender summer dress, and her long hair cascaded down her back. Getting out of the foreign bed, she looked around, trying to decipher whose room she was in. It SEEMED to be a guy's room, but she wasn't sure. _It's raining…I wonder when I got to this room,since my hair's still damp. Mou, I HATEEEE damp hair. Goddamnit. Where AM I? _ Aya thought to herself, as she found herself roaming in the room. There was a single piece of paper lying in the middle of the room, so Aya picked it up. As she started to read the paper, a cry came from her mouth.

"EHHHHHH?"

"….How long has this been, Inui?" Tezuka questioned the data man, who was writing down Sasame's and Kawamura's yelling battle. The rest of the bystanders were clutching their ears, and trying to calm the two contestants down, however, it was no use.

"From my calculations, it's been 20 minutes," Inui told his captain, while he was vividly writing down the action.

"GIVE UP, GIRL! BURNING!" Kawamura roared, as everyone (other than Sasame) winced in pain.

"DON'T LOOK DOWN ON ME! RAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sasame screamed, while everyone was trying to get them to shut up. Everyone glared at Fuji, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Saa, maybe I shouldn't have provoked Watanabe-san…," Fuji said, at which everyone started to glare at him even more. _These people are fun to tease…but the noise is getting irritating now. _

"OBVIOUSLY YOU DIMWIT! I'm sure you're teammates easy to control, since he only changes when there's a tennis racquet in his hand! But, SASAME only change back under TWO conditions…and right now...the other condition CAN'T WORK! So one of you boys hurry up and get her BACK TO NORMAL!" Hikari snapped at Fuji, whose mouth formed the shape of an "o".

"Gomen nassai, everyone," he said sadistically, as everyone groaned, and listened to Sasame and Kawamura's roaring contest. It seems that everyone forgot about our bleach blonde….

"Seigaku's Boy's Regulars Tennis Team Room Assignments?" Aya said to herself as she read the list. _Tezuka, Fuji, Oishi, Eiji, Inui, Kaidoh, Momoshiro and Echizen…..damn. These guys are across the hallway from us…I wonder if Sakuno knows about this. Hm…..it's weird. There's this one name that seems so familiar to me, Fuji. _ Aya thought as she looked for the room number, to see which room she was in. She opened the door and peeked at the sign, 1206.

"Hm…..1206. That's Tezuka and Fuji's room…whoever they are. Hn. Wait. That means I'm in a GUYS ROOM? !" Aya spazzed for a couple moments of her life then calmed down.

"I wonder if either that Tezuka dude or Fuji person was the one that was stroking my hair….that'd be EXTREMELY SCARY….and rude. Don't go randomly touching stranger's hair! Well…I wonder what happened to the rest of the team. Damn. I'm in a mess…I'll just go down to the lobby." Aya mumbled, as she closed the door to Fuji's room and went to the lobby.

_I wonder where is everyone…there's a huge group outside…I wonder what happened,_ Aya thought, as she stepped outside.

"I'M BETTER THAN YOU! RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sasame hollered out, while everyone winced; except Aya. She stood there, emotionless, watching her teammate look like a fool.

"BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME! BURNINGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" Kawamura bellowed out after Sasame.

"When will they SHUT UP?" Hikari groaned, as she held her head in her arms.

"I'm not sure, Hikari-sempai," Midori answered, a frown on her face as well. Sakuno raised her head, and smiled. Finally, someone she could talk to.

"Aya-chan….." Sakuno whispered, knowing only Aya, with her sharp hearing, could hear her. Aya glanced at Sakuno, and gave her a small smile. Then she walked down, coming over to Tezuka and Fuji.

"Saa, I see that you've woken up, how was your nap?" Fuji asked, while everyone looked over at Aya, who looked shocked for a moment, then went emotionless.

"Fine, I thank you for bringing me inside. I assume you're the head of this group of boys?" Aya said to Tezuka, after answering Fuji. Tezuka merely glanced at Aya and nodded. "Then, I would assume that you know how to calm the boy with the racquet," Aya stated and he nodded.

"Nyah, all you do is take the racquet away! But the GIRL'S the one that's SCARY!" Eiji said, waving at Aya, who's focus was on Sasame's and Kawamura's yelling. Aya slowly sauntered down from the stairs, and walked closer and closer to Sasame. The rain had stopped, and the slight wind blew Aya's bleach blonde hair around her. Her cold expression captivated Fuji; he smiled wider as he looked at her. _She's really something special, this bleach blonde. It is a miracle if she's you. _He thought, as he watched her every step. Suddenly, something miraculous happened; if you blinked, you would've have missed it. _What? She's pretty fast! _Fuji thought, as his blue eyes were watching Aya's swift movements.

_All I needed to do was grab the tennis racquet? Pathetic. Sasame's pretty psyched today…I wonder what happened between her and that mob of boys…..she's really similar to me...from her bad temper, to her dislikes. _Aya thought, as she swiftly took the racquet away from Kawamura. Instantaneously, he looked embarrassed, and started to apologize. However, Sasame was still psyched.

"Watanabe Sasame, you've overreacted this time. What have you been doing?" Aya asked her teammate, as she slapped her across the face. Sasame fell down, and clutched her face, wincing from the pain. Her eyes had a flash of anger, and then innocence filled in. Everyone looked agape at the Sasame in front of them…her black hair tied in a side-pony with her large eyes seemed extremely cute…yet they still had the scary images of her in their mind.

"A-Aya….gomen," Sasame whispered, looking at everyone around them. A light blush was on her face, as she saw the spectators looking at her in awe. _Damn…I've must have blown it big time...and in front of a hell of a crowd…_ Sasame thought as she looked. She sighed to herself; she had to apologize to them. Sasame walked closer to Kawamura, who tensed. _What's she going to do now? I hope she's not angry…._

"GOMEN NASSAI! I'm sorry for getting mad," Sasame announced to everyone and then looked back at her captain. Her bored expression made the boys think that she was FORCED to apologize; though, in a way, she kind of WAS forced. Her captain gave her a small smile as a reply.

"NANI?" Momo and Eiji said together, and then started laughing. With a flick of her wrist, Sasame and Aya headed back over to their little clique. Fuji motioned Tezuka over and whispered a few words with him, as he merely nodded. Then he slowly walked over to the group of girls.

"From what my teammates say, it seems that they would like to have dinner with you," Tezuka said to Aya, while the rest of the girls had expressions from elated to shock. Aya raised an eyebrow and looked at Tezuka, trying to see if he was hinting at something bad. However, all she got was the usual stoic expression that he was famous for. Aya thought for a moment, and then gave an evil smile.

"What do you guys think, I really don't care, AS LONG AS you guys pay for the food," Aya told Tezuka, as she grinned. "If someone requests it, that is,"

"YAY! Guy's treat! Let's GOOO!" Hikari cheered, as the girls looked pretty happy, since they were getting TREATED. The guys on the other hand looked as if they just drank Inui's Super Deluxe version of Penal Tea. Other than Tezuka (since he was talking with Aya), and Fuji.

"Awwwww, I'll be out of money again…" Eiji complained to Oishi who was trying to get Eiji happy again. Saika saw, and she nudged Hikari, who also grinned evily.

"Hey, you with the red hair, you're treating ME to dinner today, so you better make sure you have ENOUGH MONEY! Heehee!" Hikari announced to Eiji, who looked like he was about to cry.

"Wah! Oishi, if I run out, can I borrow some money? NYAH! I'm DOOMED!" Eiji cried, as he started to rant. Little did he know, Hikari and Saika were laughing hysterically behind him; their little joke on him had just made their day. The two girls did a "Victory" sign, and went back to share the laughs with the rest of their team. Midori laughed a little, while Nami and Aya smiled; even Sasame smiled genuinely for a second. Sakuno bit down on her lip. Hard. Should she laugh with the rest of the group? Or should she stay silent? _Tomo-chan…why couldn't you come! I'm so lonely…_ Sakuno thought as she shook the thought away, her long pigtails swaying in the air.

"What's wrong, Sakuno-chan?" Aya whispered under her breath. Sakuno stopped in her tracks, and looked at her only friend. Aya's eyes filled with concern, and Sakuno made a small smile; she knew at least Aya would be there for her.

"Nothing, I'm okay," Sakuno answered, as the worry slowly disappeared in Aya's eyes. She smiled and started talking to Sakuno in a normal voice level, and got the rest of the badminton girls to talk to her as well. Fuji was chuckling to himself as he looked at Aya. _What a strange girl…she seems to have a disliking to guys as well. Doesn't seem like the girl I knew back then; her smile reminded me of an angel. _

Walking with his sempais, Ryoma was still drinking his can of ponta. He sighed as he walked after his talkative sempai, next to his captain. _Tezuka-buchou's still strong as usual. Mada mada dane. I'll surpass him sooner or later. Oh? Is Fuji-sempai looking at that bleach blonde? Eiji-sempai's crying out like a little kid again, with Oishi all motherly. Huh. Momo -sempai's gone too. What's the point of this? I'm not treating anyone today. _Ryoma thought bitterly, when someone accidently knocked into him. Ryoma looked back at the person behind him, and glared at her. Then he stopped, for it was one of those ditsy girls that had to tag along with them for dinner. Long black hair tied with white ribbons, black eyes, an adorable baby face, and light pink lips. Ryoma caught him staring for a moment, and then looked away. It's another one of those girls; why in the world was he staring?

"...what's with you? It's not nice glaring or staring at someone, whatever. Sorry about bumping into you," Nami's lips turned down in disapproval, and then went back to her group. _What's with this Ryoma person. I wonder why Sakuno..err Ryuzaki-chan likes him so much. Though, his eyes are really interesting, and I like that cocky grin of his...wait WHAT? _Nami stopped in her tracks. What was going on with her, thinking about that arrogant boy? On the sidelines, Sakuno saw the whole thing. Her heart fell, and the pain was unbearable. Biting down hard on her lip, Sakuno paced herself slightly faster, away from Nami. _I know that Ryoma-kun's a prince…but Ryoma…looking at Suzuki-san like that…it…really hurts. Ryoma-kun! _Sakuno thought, while a teardrop fell from her eyes. Aya looked at Sakuno; something was definitely wrong.

"Guys, I'll be taking a minute with Sakuno-chan, kay?" Aya told her teammates, while she grabbed Sakuno and they walked off in a different direction. She stopped after they were out of ear-shot from the others.

"Aya-chan, I…" Sakuno started to speak, but Aya held her finger to her mouth. The bushes rustled, and a cold chill ran down Sakuno's back. Footsteps were heard, and Sakuno shivered. There obviously was someone following them. But who? _Dammit. Who's following us?_ Aya thought as she grabbed Sakuno's arm, and spun her head around, looking for the stalker. Sakuno shivered, as she gripped tightly on Aya's hand. Aya squeezed her kohai's hand, hoping to give reassurance. Looking around, she cautiously picked up a rock. The rustles in the bushes were slightly louder, and Aya closed her eyes. _There!_ She thought as she threw the rock there. A squirrel ran from the bushes, while someone started to laugh. Aya spun around, and glared at the person.

"Saa, what happened to you two?" Fuji asked, as he was chuckling to himself. Aya's eyes narrowed as she let go of Sakuno's hands.

"Why were you following us?" Aya's harsh tone sliced through the air. Fuji simply smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, Sakuno-chan didn't seem very happy, so I followed to make sure you two were safe. You never know what happens with two girls walking alone in the dark," Fuji replied, causing Aya to scowl, and drag Sakuno back to the rest of them. _Well, actually I just came. Was there really someone following you two? I have a feeling she doesn't like me…_ Fuji thought, as he ran to catch up with the rest of the group.

"Wa! A restaurant! Hehe! You sure you got enough money, red-head?" Hikari asked, while Eiji's eyes popped. He quickly grabbed his wallet and started counting, and recounting. Hikari put her hand to her mouth, and started laughing. Well…laughing hysterically. Eventually, Saika and Midori had to hold her, so she wouldn't fall down from laughing. _He's so CUTE! I wonder how old he is. So. Funny! No wonder Saika likes him, he's just too FREAKING ADORABLE! _Hikari thought, while she burst into laughter. On the other hand, Eiji was in trouble. Big trouble. Not too big, but, if a random girl asks you to treat her to dinner and you aren't sure if you brought enough money and you don't want to borrow money or ask the girl to pay for herself since it would mean that you aren't a gentlemen, then yes. That was a major dilemma for Eiji Kikumaru. Eiji sighed as he looked as his allowance. Saving it was priceless now; it would be all down the drain after he treated that girl.

"Oi, you, yes you red-head," the girl called out to Eiji, who reluctantly glanced in her direction. Her vibrant smile stunned Eiji, making him lose his worries about treating her. "You don't really have to treat me, I was just joking, hehe. I didn't think you would take it so serious! My name's Hikari Sato! What about you?" Hikari ranted out to Eiji, who miraculously heard each and every word. _You don't really need to pay me….you don't really need to pay me…WAIT. That means...that I DON'T NEED TO PAY HER! _Eiji stood there, confused, until the words seeped in.

"Yippee!" Eiji yelled out, causing the whole team to turn around, to see why he was so overjoyed. "I don't have to worry about money anymore!" After endless cheering, he was some-what calm, and started walking with a happier tone.

"Hey…I asked you a QUESTION. That means you NEED TO ANSWER ME!" Hikari jabbed Eiji, who looked surprised. _Did she ask me a question? What was it…_ "Your name, what's your name?"

"Oh! Kikumaru Eiji, 3rd year at Seigaku!" Eiji stated while Hikari stopped in her tracks. _Seigaku, huh…._

_ Kikumaru…Eiji…_Saika thought as she glanced toward the animated redhead who was conversing with Hikari. If you looked at them from a distance, they looked like a couple; either that or two EXTREMELY close friends. Saika sighed, as she looked at the two. Her heart speed up every time she looked at Eiji. She looked down, and walked in, along with the rest of the people. Since the restaurant was currently busy, they were stuck sitting in the lobby. Saika plopped on a random couch, when suddenly someone started to talk to her.

"Hey, are you always this quiet? I'm Takeshi Momoshiro, 2nd year at Seigaku, you can call me Momo, by the way. What's your name?" the tall boy asked Saika who tilted her head up. _He's tall. And yet he's a second year, like me? _Saika tugged on her brown hair, before looking up and answering him.

"Saika Mori, nice to meet you," she said as she swiftly turned and headed toward Aya.

"W…nevermind," Momoshiro mumbled as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. Every couple moments, he snuck a couple glances at Saika.

"…aren't you going to talk to me?" Fuji questioned Aya who looked off in a different direction, avoiding Fuji's gaze. Sakuno stood by Aya's side, looking at her friend. The aura around her wasn't calm, so she decided to go where Nami was; maybe she could talk to her. _She still won't talk to me, she sure doesn't seem like the girl I used to have feelings for. _

"Am I supposed to?" Aya responded cooly, while she tried to walk away from Fuji. _Why won't he leave me alone? _She finally came to Tezuka and started to talk to him.

"Since we are waiting, I think it would be an appropriate time for introductions," Aya stated, while Tezuka nodded and stood up.

"Everyone, line up," his stern voice echoed, while everyone scrambled in a line. "Introduce yourselves to them, I'll start," Empty silence filled the room, while he spoke.

"I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu. 3rd year in Seishun Academy, captain of the boys tennis team. Yu dan sezu ni ikou," The girls waved in reply.

"I guess it's my turn, well, I'm Oishi Shuichiro, 3rd year at Seigaku. Vice-captain," he said sheepishly, glad that his turn was over.

"Hoi hoi! I'm Eiji Kikumaru, 3rd year! Nyah!" Eiji cried, while he made a peace sign.

"Uh, hello, I'm Kawamura Takashi, 3rd year, UWAH! BURNING! COME ON, BABY!" Kawamura roared, when Ryoma handed him a racquet. However, his grip wasn't tight enough, so it slipped out. _Thank god_, the girls thought.

"Inui Sadaharu. 3rd Year," he said, while scribbling notes down.

"I'm Momoshiro Takeshi, pleased to meet you," he introduced, looking directly at Saika. She blinked a couple of times, and then she diverted her attention to a different place. His face fell, and he looked pretty upset. _Oh…so Momo-sempai likes her…_ the regulars thought.

"Fsssshhhhhhh…..Kaidoh Kaoru,"

"…..Echizen Ryoma. 1st year, mada mada dane," Echizen finished off, and looked at Fuji.

"Saa, I guess I'm last. Fuji Shuusuke, 3rd year," Fuji said, smiling directly at Aya, who rolled her eyes.

"Well it's time for us to introduce ourselves. I'm Tanaka Aya. Captain of Crystal Academy's badminton team," Aya told them.

"I'm Sato Hikari! Hehe!" Hikari cheered, while glomping on Aya.

"Kimura Akane, vice-captain," Akane stated.

"Mori Saika…" Saika whispered, looking at the ground.

"…" An empty silence past, while Sasame was playing around with her cell phone. Hikari jabbed her with an elbow, and instantly, she popped up.

"Are you looking for a fight?" she sneered, while Saika and Midori were holding her back.

"Sasame," Aya said menacingly, as she shook Saika and Midori off.

"Geez, Watanabe Sasame, there, I said it!..." She mumbled, while she walked off in a different direction, trying to get her hear clear.

"Hi, I'm Kobayashi Midori," Midori said, twirling her green hair around her finger.

"….Suzuki Nami," Nami finished, while she looked at her captain. Aya merely nodded, and the group of girls went to talk to their captain, leaving the guys alone. The guys took the chance to converse on their thought about the girls.

"Momo-sempai, I see you seem to like the brunette, mada mada dane," Ryoma teased Momo, while he was drinking his ponta. Momo's face slightly went red, and the guys all laughed at him.

"I don't like her, I'm just trying to be her friend," Momo protested, while the rest of the guys wished him luck.

"Excuse me, your table's ready," a waitress came over to tell the two groups, so they went inside to eat.

"Wa! That was a good meal! Hehe!" Hikari said, her blue hair tied up in a side pony. Saika nodded in agreement, while she was eating an ice cream cone, like everyone else. Nami and Sakuno were talking to Aya.

"Tanaka-buchou…you're ice-cream's melting," Nami told her captain, who was oblivious to the real world. "Buchou…?"

_That bastard. Why won't he LEAVE ME ALONE, GOD DAMMIT. What I need right now is my melancholy music. NOWWWWW. Grrrrrrrr._ Aya thought to herself, still mesmerized in her own thoughts. Her vanilla ice cream was slowly dripping down her hand, and was currently holding the cone in a death grip. Something must've happened, but what?

"Tanaka-san, there's some ice cream on your hand; would you like me to help you wipe it off?" Fuji asked Aya, reaching his hand out to where Aya's hand was. Aya quickly retracted her her hand and grabbed her wrist, avoiding Fuji. Suddenly, a tissue appeared in front of Aya's face. _Eh…_

"You should hurry and wipe the melted ice cream off," Tezuka said, and walked away in the other direction, leaving a confused Aya.

"Oh…Thank You, Tezuka-san!" Aya called out in that direction, while wiping her hand.

_Hm…Tezuka's sure helpful; so helpful that he took one of my chances to get closer to Aya-chan. She's more different than I thought; she seems to hate me. Very adorable._ Fuji thought, as he watched from the sidelines.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, Mori-chan, Sato-chan!" Eiji called out, as he went back with the regulars to go to bed.

"BYE!" Hikari yelled, while Saika just waved; she didn't see the point of raising her voice for a boy when she wasn't sure what her true feelings were. Just to be safe, waving would be the best bet. Eiji waved back, winked at the two girls, and dashed after Oishi into the hotel. At that moment of time, Saika's heart fluttered, and Saika started to blush. _Oh, I really to think that I like Eiji-kun…but what about Hikari-sempai? She seems to like him a lot to…oh…what have I done…? _Saika thought, as she gently bit her lip.

"You guys don't have to wait for me, you know," Aya said to Hikari and Saika, who waved over the fact that they had been standing there for quite a while. Aya fake sighed, and put her arms around her two friends, and the group of girls all smiled, as they headed back toward their rooms.

End of Chapter 2

Read & Review!


End file.
